Solo Una Noche
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Por que Merecian su Propia Despedida aunque Fuese por unas Horas, aunque solo durara Una Noche..."Quiero que el Tiempo se Detenga Para Siempre" ...Una Despedida Hasta que la Vida Una sus caminos.


ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Nota: Para hacer este One Shot me baso **__**Exclusivamente e**__**n el Capitulo de la **__**Despedida **__**definitiva de Candy y Terry. **_

_**Y obviamente NINGUNO de los personajes me Pertenece, Solo los utilizo para dar Vida a la Historia.**_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a Mis Terrytanas del Grupo "Amantes de Terry"**_

_**espero que les guste.**_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Ahí estaba el viéndola irse, después de tratar de retenerla con un abrazo, ese abrazo que erizo cada fibra de su ser…pero Pudo mas el sacrificio, que el Amor…¿Valdrá la Pena?

Al regresar a la habitación se encontró con Susana, se paro al pie de la ventana desde donde la miraba irse, entre aquella nevada y aquel frio que calaba hasta los huesos… pero mas calaba la despedida que acababa de darse entre Candy Y Terry, quienes fueron Victimas de el destino, la manipulación y el chantaje de Susana Marlowe….

Candy caminaba con un dolor inmenso en el corazón, mientras las lagrimas caían por esos ojos color esmeralda, sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que la caracterizaba, por ahora era mas su dolor….

Se acomodo en una fría banca no importándole el frio…lloro hasta mas no poder…No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero era mejor asi _**"Susana necesitaba a Terry para Vivir" **_ Paso alrededor de 20 minutos ahí y de Pronto

— ¡Candy! ¡Candy! —al escuchar esos gritos su corazón se estremeció

Frente a ella estaba Terry — ¿Qué haces aquí Terry? —decía tratando de mantener la firmeza en sus palabras…

— ¡No puede terminar así Candy!

—Ella te necesita —susurro

— ¡Pero no la amo! —la impotencia y desesperación era evidente en el

— ¡BASTA TERRY! —le grito

—No quiero dejarte ir…No quiero —se aferro a ella en un abrazo, de pronto hubo un enorme silencio, sabían que las circunstancias no les permitían estar juntos…

—Voy a ser Feliz Te lo Prometo —trato de ser convincente ante esas palabras

— ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo voy a ser Feliz sin Ti? —susurro Terry

—Debes aprender a serlo —dijo Candy —Mañana tu seguiras tu camino y yo buscare el mio

—Entonces Dame lo que resta de la noche —pidió —¡Dejarme ser feliz unas cuantas Horas! —suplico

Las lagrimas Fluyeron en los ojos de Candy —Solo si Prometes ser Feliz- —ella acaricio con suavidad la cara de Terry —El tiempo no retrocede … —susurro

—Prometo Intentarlo, mas no conseguirlo —la miro y le tomo la mano caminando sin rumbo y en total y absoluto silencio.

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**Añoramos que el tiempo se detenga…**_

_**Pero eso jamás sucederá…**_

_**Ahora solo dejame **_

_**Amarte, aunque mañana **_

_**Me invada la Soledad.**_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La Luna iluminaba aquel Lugar, y seria testigo de aquella despedida, Terry beso a Candy con tal pasión y Desesperación y ella simplemente se dejo llevar por aquellos sentimientos que vivian en ella desde hace tiempo.

Besarlo era tocar el cielo, esta noche no importaba que mañana empezara el infierno…. Por hoy se amarían sin importar Susana… Y no es que fueran egoístas… solo se amaban era la simple verdad.

tomo por la cintura a la chica haciéndola dar vuelta para el quedar sobre ella mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello marcando una camino húmedo de placer y seducción…Mientras que se repetía que esto no estaba bien… pero a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde….Los sentimientos que no deseaban aceptar ya habían salido a Flote.

Sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar por si mismas sintiendo la suave y tersa piel de la chica mientras quitaba con cuidado aquel vestido que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo… en un par de segundos ella ya no traía prenda alguna y a él solo le quedaba el pantalón incomodo por la presión de su pene erecto.

el tomo su camino hacia arriba del cuerpo de la chica encontrándose con los senos pequeños y rosados con un suave color café y los pezones endurecidos beso suavemente el contorno de cada uno de ellos mientras que se ocupaba directamente del derecho con su mano acariciaba y masajeaba el otro… llego al cuello donde beso mas intensamente y luego atrapo aquellos labios que lo llevaron a la pasión que en ese momento se desbordaba… ambos se besaron como si fuera la ultima vez que lo harían, entregándose mutuamente a las sensaciones químicas y físicas que les provocaba…

El orgasmo llegaba en ambos sus gemidos en la habitación retumbaban sin importarle que alguien los oyera, estaban disfrutando de el momento más frenético de su existencia… se había corrido en ella mientras ella trataba de recuperar la respiración y controlar su acelerado corazón… el chico se recostó sobre el pecho de la chica mientras hacia lo mismo intentaba controlar la entrecortada respiración…El chico se recostó en la cama quedando Frente a ella, miraba una vez mas esos ojos que lo enloquecían, con suavidad acaricio la mejia de la chica… Tenia miedo de despertar de este sueño…de verdad que si, acaricio su cabello

—Ven acá —dijo el haciendo que ella obedientemente se recostara en su pecho, una vez lo hizo la abrazo, de tal forma que no deseaba dejarla ir

Las Palabras no hicieron Falta a la hora de amarse… Ambos estaban abrazados…

—Candy recuerda que…Tienes que ser Fuerte, Animo…No olvides nunca esa risa, Trata de Reír por favor… No llores Nunca en Situaciones Difíciles —comento Terry sin soltarla

Ella limpiaba las lagrimas… —Te lo Prometo, pero trata de ser Feliz Terry…Tal vez el destino nos junte de nuevo cuando sea la hora

—¿sabes? Quiero pensar lo mismo, que un dia el destino nos Reunira…Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, Porfavor Candy No digas mas… Dejarme estar asi un momento.

Candy sintió una opresión en su pecho, sabia que eso no podía ser… —Te Amo Terry, Nunca lo Olvides… Así ambos se quedaron dormidos…

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

A la mañana siguiente Terry Desperto, Candy Ya se había marchado, a un lado estaba una pequeña Nota.

Querido Terry…

_**El tiempo se termino para ambos por ahora; mientras nuestros caminos Vuelven a cruzarse, se Feliz, logra tus sueños…Se el gran Actor que mereces, y sonríe…Ya nos veremos cuando el Destino quiera que estemos juntos.**_

_**Candy White.**_

Asimilar la situación era imposible pero había un deber que cumplir con Susana y como su Tarzan había dicho… estarían juntos cuando el destino lo quisiera de esa manera. Esa Promesa le ayudaría a mantenerse en Pie.

"_Si esta era Nuestra Despedida, Hubiera sido mejor no conocerte"_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Si llegaron Hasta acá Muchas Gracias…Honestamente la separación de ellos se me hizo Terrible… y Aunque Actualmente están juntos Pues el trauma nadie nos lo quita ¿cierto? Creo que ellos dos merecían una Despedida así…. Espero que les haya agradado este Pequeño One Shot .**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° C&T****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ


End file.
